


Confession

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [27]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Confession

.  
The kiss is slow and damp, their breath deep, fast and then slowing, slowing. Casey winces a bit and shifts his shoulder, and Zeke rolls onto his back. They end up with Casey half lying on him, an arm encircling his chest. He sighs, listening to Zeke's heartbeat, breath running across hot skin, cooling.

"I gotta tell you, Case, this is really fucking weird for me," Zeke drawls lazily. He runs his fingers over Casey's shoulder and down his arm.

"It is?" Casey raises his head to look at Zeke in the dark.

"Does that surprise you?" Zeke asks, his eyebrows quirking.

"I don't know," Casey says. "You've never done this with anyone else?"

Zeke shakes his head. "Nope. Not with a guy. Never even thought about it." He puts his hand to Casey's face and runs his thumb back and forth along his cheekbone. "Don't think I ever would have."

Casey closes his eyes. "You still came on to me, though," he says, moving his cheek against Zeke's hand.

Zeke hums agreement. "Didn't seem like a problem, somehow," he murmurs, lifting his head. "Guess I don't care about your plumbing." His breathing deepens again as he kisses Casey, and rolls him slowly over onto his back. He moves his mouth to Casey's neck, his breath heating the skin of his shoulder. Casey tilts his head back as Zeke sucks at his skin there, and thrusts a little against him. "You make it easy not to care, Casey." 

The mouth answering him is fever-hot, Zeke feels that sudden surge, and there's nothing more to be said.  
.


End file.
